Funds are requested to support analysis of data from a recently conducted study of eating disorders in college students, and to extend the research using a second, more representative, sample. The proposed study will use both quantitative and qualitative methods to examine the prevalence, correlates, and consequences of the binge-eating disorder known as bulimia on two campuses. Although there has been growing concern over the apparent increase in eating disorders in recent years, we have little or no systematic information on the actual incidence and significance of these disorders in non-clinical populations. The information that does exist suggests that college women are especially likely to be at risk. Bulimia is a pathological condition that can seriously interfere with normal functioning and, if left untreated, eventually impair the physical health of the individuals affected. A multi-dimensional model serves as the theoretical framework for an investigation into the etiology of the disorder. With data generated through a combination of survey and interviewing techniques, the relationship of a number of sociocultural, developmental, and personality factors to bulimia will be explored to yield a significant contribution to existing knowledge of the correlates and causes of the condition.